Pierced Love
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Another Alistar and Valon love fic. Yaoi.. uh duh. Enjoy and please review. Also I'm open to writing someone a one shot.


Alright another one shot for val/ali lovers. I guess this could be a chapter 2 for drunken lovers but it looks better on my lookup if I have 7 stories instead of 6 hehe. So um.. Well let's begin.

1111111111111

Pierced Love

1111111111111

Alistar sighed as he gazed at his lover's brown hair. He gently combed through the long hair and rubbed his face in the tips. Valon snickered. "You okay mate?" He asked from his postition on the red haired man's chest. Alistar shook his head and continued to touch him. Valon stared at the chest rising up and down and let his attention fall to the other's nice nipples. After there last session they begin to see each other steadily. Then just this morning Ali had gone out and got several, including his nipples, piercings. Valon moved one hand up from around his waist and let his index finger and thumb grab the ring and gently pull on it. Valon gave a satisfied smirk when he felt the buck of hips and Alistar cry out. He pulled on it a little more and moved off his chest. Alistar glared up at him. "That's not why I got them!" He stated unhappily. Valon smiled evily and pushed Alistar down on the bed. Actually they were sitting in the living room but Dartz insisted on getting a bed for the days that Valon came home to drunk to go up the stairs. Though besides for cuddling it wasn't ever needed. Valon hadn't gone out drinking since he started dating his flame haired lover.

He placed his knees on either side of Ali's waist and brought his mouth down the Alistar's nipples. He let his tongue come and soothingly licked the abused nipple. Alistar moaned and all his anger at Valon disappeared. He gripped Valon's hair tightly and urged him to continue. Valon snickered and sucked on the nipple let his tongue come out and go inbetween the ring. Alistar moaned again and pressed himself tightly against the other. Valon rocked his body ontop of Alistar and let one hand go down to silk boxers. Valon smiled and brought a hand up tp Alistar's throat before applying pressure to it. Alistar moaned as he felt his breathing constrict. Valon moved down and dipped his tongue into the other's navel never letting up on his throat. He let his tongue go inbetween his boxers and skin and licked at the soft hair that was growing there. Alistar cried out in pleasure as Valon pulled gently on the nipple ring. Alistar screamed out Valon's name as he came into the other's touches.

Valon smiled and shook his head before tugging down the other's boxers and smiling when he came face to face with a softening cock. He shook his head again. "Can't have that can we?" He smirked evily and grabbed hold of Alistar's cock. He pushed his lover over and let go of his cock. Alistar stared at the wall wondering what he was going to do next. He cried out as he felt a warm tongue gently probing his ass. He squirmed and pressed himself down onto Valon but the Aussie pulled back. He glared at him in protest and went to sit up. Valon dragged him back down and got ontop of him. He easily thrust himself into his lover and clamped down on his neck with his teeth. Once again Alistar howled in pain and pleasire. Valon pulled back out till only his tip was in and thrust himself back in. Alistar growled at him and the man went faster the next time around. Alistar, still not content with the speed, started thrusting back. A few more minutes of this and Valon felt himself near release.

Alistar smirked evily and as soon as Valon was pulling away Ali pulled away too. Valon's cock completely exited him and Valon stared in anger and amusement. Alistar quickly pounced on him and ,being as angry and pain happy as Valon, pushed himself into the other for all he was worth. Valon cried out more in pain then pleausre. "Dammit mate!" Ali snickered and began slamming himself into the other. "You forget I'm a virgahhh." He cried and the room turned completely white. Valon rocked his body with that of his lover above him and continued to moan out everytime Ali hit that spot. His moans quickly turned into Alistar's name as they both neared their climax. "Alistar!!" Valon cried out and came into the living room bed. Alistar, never feeling this before, came the instant Valon's muscles contracted and he shoved himself completely into the other's sweet insides. Valon fell down and Alistar fell with him. He rolled off Valon. Valon turned over and pulled the man back to him. "I love you baby."

Alistar smiled kissed him for the first time since they had finished watching television and snuggled into a warm chest. "I love you too."

Raphael pulled away from the door smiling. "Glad their finally getting along." He said to himself and cringed when he heard a slap. "Dammit Valon. I told you that's not what their there for you jerk."


End file.
